Die Wette
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Ginny lässt sich auf eine pikante Wette mit Draco Malfoy ein. Er wettet mit ihr, dass er es schafft, sie zu verführen. Sie hält dagegen. Warnung: Kitsch!


**Die Wette von Freyja Thu**

Mittags

Nach den ersten Unterrichtsstunden machte sich Ginny auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie war spät dran, denn sie hatte das Ende von Geschichte der Zauberei verschlafen. Niemand hatte sie geweckt. Tolle Freunde! Na ja… Luna und Freyja saßen hinter ihr und hatten es wahrscheinlich nicht gemerkt, aber Colin…Der würde etwas zu hören bekommen. Sie brütete so vor sich hin, bis sie unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde, als sie gegen einen festen Oberkörper stieß. Sie sah hoch und blickte in das zornige Gesicht von Malfoy. „Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst!", zischte er. Als er registrierte, dass es Ginny war die vor ihm stand, verzogen sich seine Züge zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Ach Wiesel, du stehst wohl auf mich und willst dich so an mich ranmachen? Das geht aber wirklich besser." Ginny sah ihn verärgert an und erwiderte kalt: „Träum weiter, Malfoy!" Dann schlüpfte sie flink an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn stehen.

Draco sah ihr irritiert nach. Stand die Weasley tatsächlich nicht auf ihn? Andere Mädchen wären zumindest errötet. Dann entdeckte er McGonagall, die die Gryffindor aufhielt. „Miss Weasley, ich möchte sie daran erinnern, dass sie heute von 21:00 Uhr bis 23:00 Uhr im Pokalzimmer nachsitzen." Ein Grinsen überflog Dracos Gesicht.

23:00 Uhr

Ginny machte sich erschöpft vom Nachsitzen auf den Weg ins Bett. Sie hasste es zu putzen ohne zaubern zu dürfen. Und das alles nur weil sie in Verwandlung dabei erwischt wurden war, wie sie ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz zu Ende geschrieben hatte. Manchmal stellte McGonagall sich auch an. Jetzt wollte sie endlich schlafen. Doch so schnell sollte daraus nichts werden. Ginny konnte es nicht fassen, als sie bemerkte, wer sich ihr da in den Weg stellte. Kein anderer, als Draco Malfoy. Verärgert stellte sie fest, dass ihn schon das zweite Mal über den Weg lief. Eindeutig zweimal zu viel! „Na Wiesel, was machst du um diese Uhrzeit noch hier auf den Gängen?", fragte er süffisant. „Ich war beim Nachsitzen. Also lass mich jetzt durch!", entgegnete sie barsch. „Nicht so schnell! Von Nachsitzen weiß ich nichts, aber ich weiß, dass ich als Schulsprecher die Pflicht habe, Schüler die nach der Sperrstunde noch auf den Gängen sind, einzusammeln." „Ich hatte das Recht…", setzte Ginny an, doch Malfoy hörte gar nicht hin, stattdessen trat er näher an sie heran. Ginny war zu geschockt, um zurückweichen zu können. Dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Wie können wir dir den jetzt bloß helfen? Hmm… Wie wär's, wenn du mit in meinen Schulsprecherzimmer kommst?" Ginny erschauderte unwillkürlich, doch dann fasste sie sich und stieß Malfoy mit ihren Händen von sich weg. „Nur will du gut aussiehst…" „Aha, du gibst also zu, dass du mich anziehend findest?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Ich würde nie mit dir ins Bett gehen, auch wenn du ganz gut aussiehst!" Ginny war sauer. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl überhaupt ein? Zugegeben er sah wirklich gut aus. Extrem gut sogar. Ihr fiel in dem Moment niemand ein, der besser aussah. Aber er ist Malfoy. Das sagt doch schon alles: Fies, hinterhältig und gemein.

Draco überlegte. Sie schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen, doch dann dachte er wieder an das Erschaudern. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich wohl in gewisser Weise zu ihr hingezogen. Das war natürlich kein Wunder. Er war Draco Malfoy. Er konnte jede haben, die er wollte und nun wollte er eben Ginny.

Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht, welches dunkle Vorahnungen in Ginny wachrief. „Das klingt ganz nach einer Wette.", sagte er. „Wie?", fragte Ginny verwundert. „Ja. Du denkst du wirst nicht mit mir schlafen und ich denke schon. Ich weiß es. Ich kann dich verführen!" Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Dann meldete sich Ginny zu Wort: „Das ist doch Quatsch!" „Bist du etwa zu feige?" „Nein, aber du hättest sowieso keine Chance!", ertönte Ginnys Stimme höher als normal. „Das lass mich mal meine Sorge sein.", meinte Malfoy gelassen, „Wie steht es nun mit dem berühmten Mut der Gryffindors?" Ginny zögerte einen Moment, sie wollte nicht als Feigling dastehen und rang sich deshalb zu einem: „OK. Wie sind die Spielregeln?" durch.

Draco überlegte kurz und fragte dann: „Bleibst du über den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts?" „Ja. Warum?" „Dann ziehst du über diesen Zeitraum zu mir. Als Schulsprecher habe ich ja ein eigenes Zimmer." „Aber…" „Machst du einen Rückzieher?", höhnte er. „Nein!", meinte Ginny zerknirscht. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine schöne Nacht. Wir sehen uns übermorgen." Kaum merklich verneigte er den Kopf und stolzierte davon.

Auf einmal war Ginny schlecht. Auf was hatte sie sich da eingelassen? Abgesehen davon, dass die Wette völlig absurd war und sie sie natürlich gewinnen würde. Da Schlimme war, dass sie zu Malfoy zog. Das waren ja tolle Weihnachtausichten… Ginny war wütend auf sich selbst, sich überreden haben zu lassen. Wenigstens wäre sie im Mädchenschlafzimmer über den Ferien alleine gewesen, die anderen fuhren alle nach Hause und auch Colin blieb nicht. Erzählen konnte sie ihnen von der Wette auf keinen Fall.

Draco lächelte auf dem gesamten Weg zu seinem Turm. Das würden spannende Weihnachtsferien werden. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Außerdem würde er die Wette gewinnen, wie er sich fest vornahm.

Letzter Abend vor den Ferien

Ginny verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden Freyja und Colin aus Gryffindor aus ihrem Jahrgang, außerdem von Hermine, Neville und Luna. Blieben nur noch Ron und Harry. Wenn sie an ihre Ferienpläne dachte, drehte sich ihr der Magen um…

Draco war in bester Laune. Morgen würde es losgehen. Er hatte sich schon einen Schlachtplan aufgestellt. Er durfte keinesfalls zu schnell vorgehen. Ginny würde es sofort durchschauen und ihn zurückweisen, auch wenn sie ihn wollte. Und er wusste, dass sie ihn wollte. Aber sie hatte diesen verdammten Stolz und ehrenhaften Zug der Gryffindors.

Tag 1

Sie würde siegen! Dann fiel Ginny noch etwas anderes ein. Zusätzlich wollte sie so verführerisch wie möglich aussehen. Dann würde er sich nicht nur darüber ärgern, dass er eben nicht jedes Mädchen haben konnte, sondern erst recht darüber, dass er _sie_ nicht kriegte. Lächelnd packte Ginny ein besonders reizendes Nachtkleid in den Koffer. Als beim Frühstück eine schwarze Eule auf dem Tisch vor ihr landete, war sie froh, dass Ron nichts davon merkte und weiter sein Frühstück in sich hineinschaufelte. Die Nachricht war kurz.

_Komm um 18:00 Uhr mit deinen Sachen ins Schulsprecherzimmer. Passwort: Grindeloh. Ab dann heißt es Wette gilt. D.M._

Ginny schnaufte. Sie blickte zum Slytherintisch, an dem nur sehr wenige Schüler saßen. Dann trafen sich ihre blauen Augen mit den spöttischen grauen eines blonden Slytherin. Ginny nickte kurz und konzentrierte sich anschließend wieder auf ihr Frühstück.

°18:00 Uhr°

Unauffällig schaffte es Ginny ihren Koffer zum Schulsprecherzimmer zu transportieren. „Grindeloh!", rief sie und die Tür ging auf. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zimmer.", begrüßte sie die, ihr nur zu bekannte, spöttische Stimme. Bescheiden. Das war wirklich untertrieben. Es war herrlich. Draco saß in einem von drei Sesseln, es gab noch ein Sofa, ein Coachtisch, ein Kamin, auf dem Boden lagen wundervolle Teppiche, wie auch an der Wand, Hinten führten drei Stufen auf eine höhere Ebene mit zwei Türen in der Wand.

Ginny sah wieder zu Draco. Er hatte ein dunkelblaues Hemd an, die ersten beiden Knöpfe waren geöffnet. Seitdem er die Haare nicht mehr zurück gelte sah er einfach hinreißend aus. Unverschämtheit. Dass die bösesten auch immer am besten aussehen müssen…

„Am besten zeig ich dir erst mal alles.", riss Dracos Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er führte sie als erstes zu der Tür auf der rechten Seite auf der Ebene. „Das Badezimmer." Ginny verschlug es die Sprache. Es war einfach himmlisch. Der Boden und die Badewanne waren aus Marmor. An der Wanne sah sie zusätzliche Goldschlieren und vier goldene Wasserhähne.

Dann führte Draco sie zu der anderen Tür. Wie schon erwartet, war es „Das Schlafzimmer." und „Das Bett…", Draco deutete auf ein breites Bett mit einem wunderschönen Betthimmel aus Samt. Als ob ihr es nicht gleich ins Auge gefallen war…

„Gut. Und wo schläfst du?", fragte sie. Genervt rollte er die Augen: „Das ist mein Bett! Und ich werde dort schlafen!" „Oh!", Ginny war etwas verwirrt. Warum hatte er es ihr dann überhaupt gezeigt? Verärgert fragte sie sich, ob das schon die erste plumpe Anmache sein sollte. Dann konnte sie ja nur gewinnen. „Und wo werde ich schlafen? Wahrscheinlich auf dem Sofa…", fuhr Ginny etwas genervt fort. „Sei nicht kindisch!", Draco sah sie ernst an. Und sie ihn fragend. Wieso kindisch? Was gab es außer dem Sofa noch? Fußboden? Badewanne?

Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln in Dracos Gesicht, welches Ginny noch mehr erstaunte. Sie kannte sein typisches höhnisches Malfoy-Grinsen, aber dieses Lächeln war…hm? ...zärtlich? „Du wirst auch im Bett schlafen, es ist groß genug.", sagte er endlich. „Was? Aber davon war nie die Rede. Die Wette hieß lediglich, dass du versuchst mich zu verführen und nicht, dass ich gezwungen werde neben dir in einem Bett zu schlafen", stieß sie ohne nach Luft zu schnappen aus. Wenn du willst können wir auch noch anderes im Bett machen, als nur nebeneinander liegen, dachte er, sagte dann aber: „Hör zu! Du bist dir doch so sicher, dass ich es nicht schaffe dich zu verführen, dann kann es doch nicht so schlimm sein. Außerdem ist das Bett wirklich so groß, dass wir uns nicht einmal berühren müssen. Was ist nun? Oder traust du dich nicht?" „Doch! Es geht in Ordnung.", meinte sie schnell. Ärgerlich, aber wahr: Sie wollte einfach vor niemanden als Feigling dastehen. Dies hatte sie schon in dumme Situationen gebracht, wie auch jetzt wieder.

Nach dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle gingen Ginny und Draco wieder in das Schulsprecherzimmer, wobei Ginny 30 Sekunden wartete, bevor sie Draco folgte. Zu Ron sagte sie nur: „Bin ziemlich müde, gehe gleich ins Bett."

Ginny war erstaunt, als Draco sie zu einer Runde Zauberschach einlud. Noch erstaunter war sie darüber, dass der Abend noch recht amüsant wurde. Sie wunderte sich nur, dass er nicht versucht hatte sich ihr zu nähern. Schließlich war sie wirklich müde, sie stand auf und meinte: „Ich bin todmüde, ich gehe schlafen."

Draco blieb noch eine Weile sitzen. Er war höchst zufrieden. Es lief wunderbar, der Abend so war lustig gewesen, dass er sich noch nicht einmal verstellen musste. Oft langweilte er sich, wenn er mit Mädchen bloß zusammen saß und nichts lief. Ginny musste ihn erst mal von der „besten" Seite kennen lernen, dann konnte er weiter gehen.

Dann trat Ginny aus dem Bad auf die erhöhte Ebene. Sie trug ihr seidenes, nachtblaues Nachtkleid und sie rief ihm lächelnd zu: „Gute Nacht!"

Am Betthimmel sah Ginny tausende Sterne aufblitzen, dann fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.

Was war das eben für eine Erscheinung gewesen? Eine Veela? Nein, die hätte bestimmt nicht „Gute Nacht!" gesagt, außerdem hatte jene rotes Haar. Ginny. Draco war wie gebannt, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben keine Schönere gesehen hätte. Ich muss die Wette einfach gewinnen…", schwärmte er. Als er schließlich ins Bett ging, schlief sie schon. Also legte er sich vorsichtig neben sie und rückte so dicht an sie heran, wie es ging ohne sie zu berühren, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie aufwachte. Sie würde nur unnötig sauer sein. Draco konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Es war unerträglich, neben diesem wundervollen Wesen zu liegen und es nicht berühren zu dürfen.

Draco nahm sich endlich doch zusammen: Geduld! Du wirst schon noch deine Gelegenheit bekommen, mehr zu tun, als neben ihr zu liegen Schließlich schlief auch er ein.

Tag 2

Ginny wachte auf. Sie sah sich um, ihr Blick fiel auf Draco. Er schlief noch, die Decke war runtergerutscht, dass sie seinen nackten Oberkörper betrachten konnte. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus.

Draco wachte auf. Das Bett neben ihm war leer. Er richtete sich auf, da hörte er das Plätschern der Dusche. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.

In der Großen Halle gab es an diesem Tag nur noch eine Tafel. Das konnte nur Dumbledores Idee gewesen sein. Ginny saß, wie er missmutig entdeckte, bei Potter und Weasley.

Ginny bemerkte unterdessen, wie Draco sich zu einem anderen Slytherin weiter unten an der Tafel setzte.

„Hey Ginny! Kommst du gleich mit? Ron und ich wollen ein paar runden auf dem Besen drehen.", fragte Harry. „Klar!"

Als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig war, schielte sie wieder zu der Stelle an der Draco saß, doch sein Platz war leer.

Draußen war es eisig, trotzdem flogen bereits zwei andere Schüler über das Quidditchfeld, wie sie sahen. „Oh nein, es ist Malfoy!", stieß Ron aus. Ginny schaute genauer hin und erkannte ihn. „Wir kümmern uns gar nicht um ihn. Lasst uns einfach fliegen.", bestimmte Harry weise.

Jeder flog für sich. Ginny fühlte sich wunderbar frei, der Wind wehte ihr um die Nase. Trotz der Kälte genoss sie es zu fliegen.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein Zischen von hinten. Dann sah sie Malfoy rechts von sich. „Na? Konntest du es nicht abwarten mich wieder zu sehen?", lachte er. Frech nicht höhnisch. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest vor Sehnsucht nach mir sterben", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Ein Zischen. Eine Sekunde später war Ron auf der anderen Seite von ihr: „Beleidigt er dich?" „Was denn sonst?", meinte Ginny mit den Augen rollend. Draco musste in sich hinein grinsen. Was ihr Weasley wohl sagen würde, wenn er von der Wette zwischen ihm und Ginny erfuhr? Er ließ sich zurück fallen und rief dem anderen Slytherinflieger zu, dass er reinginge. Jetzt wo ihr Bruder da war, konnte sowieso nichts Interessantes mehr passieren. Und auf eine Auseinandersetzung hatte er im Moment keine Lust.

„Was hat er denn nun gesagt?" „Das Übliche. Wie das Geld denn nur für meinen Besen gereicht hätte…", antwortete Ginny ihrem Bruder genervt.

Erst beim Mittagessen sah Ginny Draco wieder. Als sie später ins Schulsprecherzimmer ging, fand sie ihn lesend vor. Er bemerkte sie und klappte sein Buch zu: „Hey Ginny!"

Sie unterhielten sich, lästerten über Lehrer und zauberten ein bisschen, z.B. zauberte Ginny Seifenblasen in die Luft, worauf Draco eine Fledermaus heraufbeschwor, die er alle Blasen zerplatzen ließ.

Nach dem Abendessen spielten sie die Runde Zauberschach zu Ende, die sie davor begonnen hatten. Draco gewann. Er war ihr ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, wie sie leicht grummelnd zugeben musste.

Draco schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt noch einen Rundgang machen. Bis später dann."

Ginny überlegte, nun allein, was sie machen könnte. Und ihr fiel auch schon etwas ein.

Träumerisch lag die Rothaarige in der herrlichen Wanne.

Draco begann seinen Rundgang. Bald stellte er fest, dass er keine Lust mehr hatte. Er drehte um. Als er wieder im Zimmer war, fand er dieses leer vor. Vielleicht war sie schon im Bett? Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich im Waschbecken sein Gesicht. Im Spiegel fiel sein Blick auf den Vorhang, der um die Wanne gezogen war. Er machte dahinter eine schemenhafte Gestalt wahr, die sich ganz still verhielt und wahrscheinlich hoffte, nicht gesehen zu werden.

Ein Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht. Er hatte eine Idee. Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts (weiter wollte er dann doch nicht gehen) aus und summte dabei fröhlich vor sich hin.

Ginny schreckte auf. Jemand hatte die Tür zum Bad geöffnet. Das musste Draco sein. Sie beschloss nichts zu sagen, nachher käme er noch auf andere Ideen… Sie hörte das Wasser vom Waschbecken plätschern, dann summte er. Was macht er denn noch so lange?

Der Vorhang wurde beiseite gerissen. Dracos Summen stoppte und er ließ ein überraschendes „Ginny!" hören. Sie zuckte zusammen. Er betrachtete sie: „Ich wollte baden, ich wusste ja nicht.." Er betrachtete sie. Ginny spürte, wie sie errötete. Der Schaum bedeckte alles, doch sie hatte das Gefühl er könne durch den Schaum sehen.

Die Vorstellung allein, dass sie darunter nackt war, reichte Draco aus…

„Bitte geh", hauchte Ginny und fixierte dabei seinen bloßen Oberkörper.

„Ich würde aber lieber zu dir in die Wanne steigen.", meinte er, sein Blick auf den Schaum gerichtet

„Bitte geh", wiederholte sie diesmal entschlossener.

Erstaunlicher Weise zog Draco tatsächlich den Vorhang vorsichtig zu und verließ das Zimmer. Sie hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen, dann fühlte sie sich seltsam, fast einsam und irgendwie leer.

Diesmal lag Draco schon im Bett. Er klopfte neben sich auf das Bett und Ginny kam sich vor, wie ein Hündchen, das zu seinem Herrchen dackelt, als sie sich dort hinlegte. Eine Weile waren beide still, dann begann Draco von seinen ersten Flugstunden und den Unfällen zu erzählen. Anschließend erzählte Ginny von ihren heimlichen Flugstunden. Beide mussten lachen. Ginny gefiel Dracos volles schönes Lachen. Bald jedoch übermannte beide der Schlaf.

Tag 3

Als Draco aufwachte, spürte er einen warmen Körper, an den er sich gekuschelt hatte. Sanft löste er sich. Er war froh, dass Ginny nichts davon bemerkt hatte. Sie wäre bestimmt wütend geworden.

Der Tag verlief, wie der davor: Sie amüsierten sich. Und Ginny war nicht zum ersten Mal erstaunt darüber, wie nett Draco sein konnte. Als er sie anlächelte und sie ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend fühlte, stempelte sie dies als einfaches Hungergefühl ab. Als sie stand und ihre Knie weich wurden: „Ich muss wirklich etwas essen!"

Tag 4

Ginny öffnete ihre Augen, durch die Schlitze der Vorhänge dran nur wenig Licht, es war schummrig. Im Rücken bemerkte sie eine ungewöhnliche Wärme, etwas lag an sie gedrängt. Dann sah sie die Arme, die sie festhielten. Himmlisch. Sie könnte stundenlang einfach nur so daliegen. Ginny stutzte. Moment mal. „Draco!" „Waßislos?", murmelte eine männliche Stimme. „Lass. Mich. Los!", erklärte Ginny. „Oh, tschuldigung!", erst jetzt war er richtig wach, hielt sie noch zwei Sekunden, und rückte von ihr weg.

Es war Weihnachten und vor dem Bett lagen Dracos Geschenke. Doch dann entdeckte Ginny, dass ihre Geschenke ebenfalls dort lagen. „Jemand weiß, dass ich hier bin!", rief sie entsetzt. „Ach, darüber mach dir keine Gedanken. Die Geschenke werden doch von den Hauselfen dort hingelegt. Sie wissen zwar, dass du hier bist, aber es interessiert sie nicht die Bohne.", meinte Draco. Ginny beruhigte sich wieder etwas und sah sich ihre Geschenke an: Wie immer ein selbst gestrickter Pullover, dieses Mal blau mit roten Streifen, dann Schokofrösche von Ron, ein Set mit vielen nützlichen Dingen von Fred und George, …..

Als Ginny schon auf den Weg in die Große Halle war, saß Draco noch im Zimmer auf einen der Sessel. „Langsam wird es Zeit für Stufe zwei.", überlegte er. Sein Blick fiel auf die Misteln über dem Eingang, ein Hauself musste sie letzte Nacht dort platziert haben.

An der Tafel schauten beide möglichst unauffällig immer wieder zu dem anderen herüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Draco lächelte flüchtig, Ginny guckte schnell in eine andere Richtung. Draco musste grinsen. „Muss dieser Schleimer so grinsen? Er verdirbt mir meine Weihnachtsstimmung…", maulte Ron und Harry nickte verständlich, doch richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Unterhaltung zwischen Hagrid, McGonagall und Prof. Sprout. Chorgesänge füllten die Halle.

Das Essen neigte sich dem Ende zu und Ginny verfolgte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco aufstand und auf den Ausgang zuging. „Hey Ginny!", Ron schlug ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „In letzter Zeit sehe ich dich nie im Gemeinschaftsraum." „Hm, wir müssen uns wohl verpassen. Ich bin auch oft in der Bibliothek oder draußen. Na ja, bis später.", damit stand Ginny auf und ging.

„Grindeloh!" Ohne aufzusehen wollte sie durch den Eingang schlüpfen, doch sie prallte gegen einen Widerstand. Sie sah hoch, direkt in Dracos Gesicht. „Entschuldigung. Dass du aber auch grade rausgehen willst.." Sie wollte schon weiter gehen. Da hielt er sie fest, sanft, aber bestimmt. Er lächelte und neigte den Kopf nach oben. Ginny folgte dieser Richtung und entdeckte die Misteln. „Oh." Dann wurde sie auch schon an den Türrahmen gedrückt. Sie sah, wie Dracos Gesicht sich ihrem näherte, sah seine leidenschaftlichen Lippen, kurz bevor sie in ihren versanken. Ginny schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge ihre Unterlippe entlang fuhr. Leicht öffnete sich ihr Mund und Draco nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um mit seiner Zunge einzudringen. Sie küssten sich zärtlich, und ein heißes Kribbeln durchströmte beide.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, sie waren beide- was waren das für Gefühle?- erstarrt, verwirrt, durcheinander.

Ginny rührte sich als erste. Sie murmelte irgendetwas von Bibliothek und stürzte aus dem Raum.

„Was war das denn eben?", fragte sich Ginny. Einen normalen Kuss hätte sie ja noch verkraften können, aber es war so...anders als mit anderen. Draco Malfoy war doch ein hinterhältiger, fieser…intelligenter, gut aussehender, freundlicher, charmanter, witziger…und guter Küsser. Eine Erkenntnis durchzuckte die Griffendor: Sie hatte sich in Draco verliebt.

Draco saß in dem Sessel am Ofen. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen. Er hatte den Kuss kalt geplant, doch Ginny hatte ihn überrascht. Er musste zugeben, sie war ganz nett, ja er mochte sie gern, aber… „Ich liebe dich, Ginny!", sagte der Slytherin in den leeren Raum.

Er schlug mit der Hand auf seinen Mund. Fassungslos von dem Satz, der ihm eben über die Lippen gekommen war, einmal abgesehen davon, dass er Selbstgespräche führte, blickte er sich hektisch im Schulsprecherzimmer um, ob auch wirklich niemand da war.

Liebe. Er hatte immer geglaubt sie würde eine Erfindung, ein Märchen für Erwachsene sein. Und jetzt? Er war verliebt in Ginny Weasley, Griffendor. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Aus dem Fach unter dem Tisch zog er eine Schachtel Pralinen „Love für ½ h" hervor. Mit angewidertem Gesicht warf er sie auf den Tisch. Die würde er wegschmeißen. Die Wette wollte er übrigens trotz allem gewinnen, doch er wollte, dass Ginny danach bei ihm blieb.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam Ginny wieder in den Raum. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht richtig deuten. „Setz dich doch.", sagte Draco geschäftig, „Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken." Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete. Zum Zeitvertreib aß sie eine Schokopraline mit einer süßen kirschartigen Füllung. Dann kam Draco mit zwei Gläsern Kürbissekt zurück.

Er setzte sich neben sie und drückte ihr ein Glas in die Hand. Als Ginny einen Schluck getrunken hatte, nahm er ihr das Glas wieder weg und stellte es auf den Tisch.

Ginny spürte, wie sich Dracos Hand um ihre schloss. Sie schluckte. Ja sie liebte ihn, aber ihm ging es nur um die Wette. Bevor sie ihre Hand zurückziehen konnte, hörte sie Draco sagen: „Ginny, Ich liebe dich." Ihr Herz pochte. Träumte sie oder war es einfach nur eine Lüge?

Draco beugte sich über sie rüber und fing an sie zu küssen, sie konnte nicht anders und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Ginny schloss ihre Arme um Dracos Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Knopf für Knopf öffnete sich Ginnys Bluse. Draco begann Küsse auf ihr Dekolleté zu hauchen. „Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte sie. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, da fiel sein Blick auf die Pralinenschachtel und plötzlich sah Ginny Entsetzen in seinen Augen. „Was ist?" Er riss sich von ihr los, sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, dann rannte er aus dem Raum, hinaus auf den Gang.

Ginny blieb verwirrt zurück. Was war passiert? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte? Das würde dann bedeuten, dass er gelogen hatte. Doch wenn er es nur gesagt hätte, um sie rumzukriegen, warum hätte er dann aufhören sollen? Das Mittagsmahl verpasste sie und blieb bis zum Abendessen im Turm. Draco tauchte nicht auf.

Beim abendlichen Festmahl sah sie ihn schließlich in der Großen Halle am Tisch sitzen. Sie guckte immer wieder in seine Richtung, doch sein Blick richtete sich starr auf seinen Teller vor sich.

Wieder im Zimmer wartete Ginny eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie es ihr erschien, aber er tauchte einfach nicht auf. Sie war deprimiert, sie fühlte sich verlassen. Ginny hielt es nicht mehr aus zu warten, also zog sie ihr Nachtkleid an und schmiss sich ins Bett. Doch einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Eine Stunde. Zwei Stunden. Da hörte sie, wie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geöffnet wurde. Sie verhielt sich still, als ob sie schlafen würde.

Draco öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Da lag sie. Er wunderte sich, er hatte geglaubt, sie wäre bei ihm ausgezogen. Die Wirkung musste schon vor Stunden nachgelassen haben.

Ginny merkte, wie die Matratze neben ihr einsackte. Sie wartete kurz und drehte sich dann um. Sie sah direkt in die Augen von Draco Malfoy. „Oh, du bist ja noch wach…", sagte er etwas linkisch. „ Ja. Und jetzt sag mir was los war. Ich meine, du hättest die Wette gewinnen können!" „Hör mir zu. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hätte sie nicht so auf den Tisch liegen lassen dürfen. Aber als ich gesehen habe was passiert ist, habe ich ja auch gleich aufgehört", meinte er schnell. „Hä? Wovon redest du?", fragte sie. „Von den Liebeskirschen. Die Schachtel lag auf dem Tisch und du hast eine von ihnen gegessen." Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen: „Und als du das bemerkt hast, hast du aufgehört?" „Ja klar. Du hättest das ja in deinem Zustand nicht mehr geschafft. Nur wegen einer Liebeskirsche dachtest du, du würdest mich lieben. Ich konnte die Situation doch nicht einfach ausnutzen, das wäre nicht fair gewesen. Außerdem…Ich liebe dich wirklich." Für eine kurze Zeit schwiegen beide, dann begann Ginny: „Weißt du, ich habe bei dieser Liebeskirsche gar keine Wirkung oder Veränderung gespürt." Draco sah sie fragend an. „Verstehst du denn nicht?", fuhr sie fort, „Ich habe dich vorher schon geliebt!" Er hatte noch gar nicht richtig registriert, was sie eben gesagt hatte, als Ginny sich schon über ihn setzte, beide Beine in seine Seiten gepresst, und anfing ihn zu küssen. Endlich verstand er: Sie liebte ihn. Draco genoss ihre Küsse, bis er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und mit ihr eine halbe Rolle machte, sodass er schließlich über Ginny lag und die Initiative ergriff.

Ende

_P.S.: Meine erste FF :)Würde mich über Reviews freuen! _


End file.
